Forum:Fanon Templates
So, I think we all know about the templates here on the wiki. We've got the Expand, Image, Story, all that crap. They're great, but they're not exactly... fanon, you know? This is the fanon wiki. Why not have fanon quotes and characters in placements of the canon ones we have? So this project is devoted to recreating the templates on the wiki, to make them fit their fanon theme. Here's how this will work! Anyone and Everyone can participate in this. 15 categories, for each Maintenace and Administrative Template, will be opened. You may post your character and one of their quotes under the template you want, and, at the select date, nominations will close and voting will begin! Be sure to read the rules before nominating your character! Guidelines and Rules Please read the guidelines and rules before nominating. If you violate them, your nomination may be removed! And anyway, if you skip them, how will you know what to do...? *If you wish to participate, you must post a Fanon Character on this wiki that is yours under the appropriate section. You need a fitting quote from your character that works for the template you selected, along with the color of the template you desire. **For example, If you're signing up for the Story Template, don't have something unfitting like "Hey, guys! How are you?". Something like "What is this?" or "Where did this come from?" would work better. **You get 1 nomination per section. **You can only nominate that quote twice. You can use any other character of yours, however. **The limit of quotes allowed for each section is 4 quotes max. *When the nominations end, voting will proceed, and no more nominations may be posted. **The same character can't win twice. ***In the event that a character wins both times, the user who nominated said character must choose between the two. The runner up will receive the template the winner decides not to use. **In the event of a tie, the winner is picked through either a rematch, or the lovely system. *** will generate a random winner. *As soon as the winners are selected, Image Selection will begin. **If you don't have a good image for your character, or you are unsatisfied with your current one, you may ask the users under Image Requests for a new one. **Images must be headshots. Full body images will be denied. The image also must fit nicely within the template, and of reasonable quality. Nominations Here, you may post your nominations. Remember to read the rules for nominating. *'Flintlass', Color='Scarlet', "Don't be so harsh. There's plenty of room to grow." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Pride', indigo, "Don't you DARE look down on this article!" -- 01:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Zane Koroshiya', Color='Dark Purple', "Sure, I can sense "PAGE NAME"s prescence, but I can't see anything!" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Bradley Millar', color: firebrick, "Now, I need your image to complete me." -- 23:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Harold Payne', color='navy', quote='"Where did this come from?"' -- 22:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Nathaniel Koroshiya', Color='Deep Red', "Do you not know your true purpose?" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Zane Koroshiya', Color='Dark Green', "If the bond is weak, why not make it stronger?" maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Troisnyxetienne' - colour = cadmium red, quote = You and I become one. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Owen Stevens', color='darkcyan', quote='"Go back to where you belong"' -- 22:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) *'Harold Payne', color='Navy', quote='"What info? If there's anything you can add, add it now!"' #'Troisnyxetienne' - colour, red, quote = You don't have to deceive me. I know you too well. Sneck up ! Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) #'Reignoux' - colour, chartreuse, quote = Who is this kook ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Flintlass', Color='Scarlet', "Maybe I should punish you after all." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) #'Reignoux' - colour = darkgreen, quote = Time to put an end to this. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Pride', indigo, "Users. Your kind can be so pathetic sometimes." -- 01:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) *'Nathaniel Koroshiya', Color='Forest Green', "Shortsightedness. You always rush into things head-on without assessing them first." maggosh 22:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) #'Delacroix' - colour = gold, quote = If you were a student in my class, I'd have expelled you long ago. Sulu mata engkudu ! 00:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Requests Image Requests are closed until the winners have been selected. Users who have consented to help are as follows: *LegoAlchemist *Xiggie